A Magical Bedtime Story
by Doctor Cornelius
Summary: What kind of bedtime stories do wizards read to their children?


A Magical Bedtime Story

_What kind of bedtime stories to wizards read to their children?_

Disclaimer: Non-profit fanfiction based on characters and scenarios created by J.K. Rowling.   
Author's Note: This may seem kind of lame at first, but by the end it should make sense. And... Merry Christmas, everyone! (Or at least I _think_ I've got this finished before midnight!)   
  
  
  


This is the story of The Boy Who Lived.

Once upon a time, there was a good wizard. His name was Professor Albus Dumbledore. He was the greatest wizard in the world.

Here is a picture of Professor Dumbledore. See Professor Dumbledore's long white hair! See Professor Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes!

But there was also another wizard. A really evil wizard. He was so evil that nobody even said his name. Everybody just called him You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who had red eyes and a nose like a snake.

We won't even show you a picture of You-Know-Who, because it would be too scary.

You-Know-Who wasn't happy. He was angry because he wanted to be the greatest wizard in the world instead of Professor Dumbledore. And so You-Know-Who started trying to take over the world.

But Professor Dumbledore was the Headmaster at Hogwarts School. Hogwarts was the best school for witches and wizards in all the world. And since Professor Dumbledore was at Hogwarts, it was also the safest place in the world. You-Know-Who could never take over there.

Here is Hogwarts. See the beautiful towers! See the strong high walls!

One year at Hogwarts, there was a boy named James Potter. James was the Head Boy at Hogwarts. James was from a great family of wizards.

Here is James Potter. See his handsome dark hair! See the funny way his hair sticks up!

And there was also a girl named Lily Evans. Lily was the Head Girl at Hogwarts. Lily's family were Muggles, but Lily was a very talented witch anyway.

Here is Lily Evans. See her pretty red hair! See her bright green eyes!

James Potter fell in love with Lily Evans. After they finished school at Hogwarts, they got married. They became Mr. And Mrs. Potter. And they also joined Professor Dumbledore in the fight against You-Know-Who.

Here is James and Lily Potter's wedding. See how happy Lily is! See how happy James is!

Not long afterward, the Potters had a baby boy. They named him Harry.

Here is Harry Potter with his mum and dad. See baby Harry smile! See how his Mum and Dad loved him!

But You-Know-Who was still fighting. He still wanted to take over the world. And he tried to kill as many of Professor Dumbledore's friends as he could. One day he came to Godric's Hollow where the Potters lived.

Here is Godric's Hollow. See what a pretty village it is! See how nice the Potters' house is!

But You-Know-Who came to Godric's Hollow one year on Hallowe'en. You-Know-Who killed James Potter. You-Know-Who killed Lily Potter. And You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry Potter too.

But when You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry Potter, the curse didn't work! The curse came back at You-Know-Who! You-Know-Who disappeared!

The next day, Professor Dumbledore's friend Hagrid came and took Harry Potter to live with Lily Potter's family.

Here is Hagrid. See how big he is! See how friendly he is!

Somewhere in Muggle England today there is a little boy. His name is Harry Potter. He is a hero. He is the boy who beat You-Know-Who. Nobody except for a few people like Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid knows where Harry Potter lives.

But someday Harry Potter will come back to us.

He is The Boy Who Lived.

THE END.   
  


"Mummy, can you wead it again?"

"No, sweetie, it's time to go nighty-night now."

"But that's my _favowite _story."

"Yes, I know it is. You've been asking Daddy and me to read it to you every night."   
  
"Mummy, is there weally a Hawwy Potter?"

"Yes, sweetie, of course there is."   
  
"Mummy, how old is Hawwy Potter?"

"He's five years old now."

"I'm almost five. I'm four!"

"You just turned four, sweetie. Harry Potter's a whole year older than you!"

"Could Hawwy Potter come to our house sometime?"

"No, sweetie, we can't invite him. We don't even know where he lives."

"When can I see Hawwy Potter?"

"Probably not until you go to Hogwarts. That's a long time from now."

"Will I go to Hogwarts with Hawwy Potter?"

"Harry Potter will be a year ahead of you. He'll be in the same year as Ronnie."

"Will Wonnie be fwiends with Hawwy Potter?"

"I don't know, sweetie, you never can tell!"

_(yawn)_ "When can I go to Hogwarts?"

"Not until you're eleven. That's seven more years!"

_(Sigh…)_ "I wish_ I_ was eleven. So I could be all grown up…" _(yawn)_ "and go to Hogwarts with Hawwy Potter… and _all_ my bwothers… and Pwofessor Dumbalore… and Hawwy Potter could come to our house and play…" _(yawn)_ "and we could _all _be _best _fwiends…."

_(Silence, except for the contented sighs of a sleeping little girl)_

_(Whispered)_ "Nighty-night, sweetie… Nox."   
  
  
  
  



End file.
